


The Memoirs Of Vangarou: Weakness is Not a Sin

by disasterinbound



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Our Lord and Saviour Vangarou, Weakness is Not a Sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterinbound/pseuds/disasterinbound
Summary: A Guide to worshipping Vangarou.Join the Vangarou cult.Let it spread.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Introduction to Vangarou

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's do the time warp again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171212) by [Eclarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclarius/pseuds/Eclarius). 



> join the cult

* * *

> _**The Memoirs Of Vangarou** _

_**Weakness Is Not A Sin** _

**This book contains information only for those who are interested in the Cult Of Vangarou. We suggest you join us. (If you're Yuichirou Kanzaki, if you join we're offering free horses)**

**Our Daily Chants:** ****

_**O Vangarou-sama, may you cleanse our wrongful beliefs of sin and infuse our souls with the power of imagination!** _

_**O Vangarou-sama, may you cleanse our wrongful beliefs of sin and infuse our souls with the power of imagination!** _

__

**Vangarou is the mascot of The Dragon Empire Branch. However, Vangarou also has the power to**

**a) Exorcise the unnecessary belief that weakness is a sin**

**b) Permeate our very souls with the power of imagination by divine might**

**c) Strengthening our bonds with Vanguard and lending us strength**

**d) Building up character strength and morals**

_"Vangarou has truly changed my life, I can never repay back that debt." -Shion Kiba, One of the Leaders Of The Cult Of Vangarou_

_"Vangarou, Our Lord and Saviour saved my life, I will eternally be grateful for Vangarou." -Yumizuki Luna, Famous Idol, part of The Cult Of Vangarou_

_"Vangarou saved me during the darkest period of my life, I thank Vangarou every day." -Emino Yusei, Part of The Cult Of Vangarou_

**Vangarou has touched many people's lives, telling them that every one of their flaws is always accepted in the group. Weakness is not a sin. The power of imagination is limitless, do not constrict it. Anything is possible, as long as you work hard for it. Nothing comes easy.**

**The 'teachings' and 'guidance' of The United Sanctuary Branch are very unorthodox, and are ineffective. Here at The Cult Of Vangarou, our members have improved drastically in terms of their thinking, playing and personalities.**

**Join us today.**

_**The Cult Of Vangarou is not responsible for any time loops whatsoever and are not time travellers. Please do not engage in violence as Vangarou will not be happy.** _

_**Vangarou has no gender, Vangarou is above meaningless human gender constructs.** _

_**We also offer food. (Gluten free and vegan options available)** _


	2. How to pay proper respects to Vangarou

_**How To Pay The Proper Respects To Vangarou** _

_**(feat. sacrifices)** _

**The most proper way to honour Vangarou is to kneel down to him and chanting.**

_**The Chant For Respect** _

**HONOR TO LORD VANGAROU, THE TRUE LORD AND SAVIOR OF OUR TIMES.**

**MAY YOU BLESS US WITH THY CARDLINESS.**

**AND GUIDE THE LOST TO YOUR ONE TRUE LIGHT.**

**Vangarou also enjoys sacrifices of curry on the altar of Vangarou.**

**Sacrifices are on every Tuesday and Thursday, at 3:30 p.m (If a member requests for it to be on a different day, we shall make arrangements.)**

**Vangarou must be paid the utmost respect. If anyone tries to desecrate the altar, harsh punishments will be inflicted.**

**Everyone need not bring sacrifices on the days, there will be weeks where Vangarou asks that members do not bring any food. (If a member really wants to, they can give it to one of the leaders.)**

**Vangarou provides food for all members. The Cult Of Vangarou must sincerely thank Vangarou for all that Vangarou has done for us.**

**We do this by:**

  * _**Bowing down to Vangarou**_
  * **_Thanking Vangarou in the most loudest voice possible_**
  * **_Kneeling down to Vangarou_**



**This can be done in any order.**

** _ALL HAIL VANGAROU_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honour Vangarou


	3. Sacrifices to Vangarou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universe fears Vangarou

**_Sacrifices To Vangarou_ **

**Vangarou appreciates food sacrifices. There is the Altar of Vangarou(as stated in the previous chapter) which is used to offer up the sacrifices to Vangarou. The Altar is shaped like Vangarou, and has a platform which can be used to put the food sacrifices.**

_**What can be sacrificed** _

**Food offerings are the main sacrifices such as, curry(the number one food to appease Vangarou), croquettes, bread(any type is welcome, as long as it isn't moldy) and cinnamon rolls. Any other kinds of food are appreciated.**

**Vangarou does not need the offerings every day.(Refer to the previous chapter for the sacrifice days and timing.)**

_**What can we not offer up?** _

**Vangarou will not accept vanguard cards as sacrifices.**

**Vangarou does not need plushies either, as Vangarou is a deity and does not need carbon copies of vangarou.**

**Vangarou does not need any expensive things, Vangarou only wants food.**

**Vangarou does not need utensils or cooking equipment.(Vangarou has them already)**

**Vangarou accepts it if you don't bring anything. There will be no punishments if a member does not bring any food to sacrifice. (It is more advisable to bring offerings at least once a week, for Vangarou give us blessings as Vangarou uses food items to do so.)**

**And as always, hail Vangarou!**


	4. What to do when Vangarou approaches you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fear Vangarou

_**What to do when Vangarou approaches you** _

**Vangarou is advancing towards you. What are the proper and respectful steps you should take in order to ensure that Our Lord and Saviour will not be offended?**

_**The Instructions** _

  * **Wait until Vangarou stops in front of you. If you start moving towards Vangarou, the deity will take offense and your blessing will not be as effective.**
  * **Bow down to Vangarou and speak this sentence in a clear voice.**



_"What can I do for you, My Lord?"_

  * **If Vangarou gestures for you to follow, you must do so immediately.**
  * **Only speak when spoken to by Vangarou**



**Vangarou will be pleased if you follow these steps accurately.**

**Vangarou will not be referred to with he/she/they pronouns. Vangarou has transcended all determiners. If you have accidentally called Vangarou any of these pronouns, you must quickly kneel down and beg for forgiveness.**

**Vangarou will forgive you if you do so.**

_**Hail Vangarou! Our Lord and Saviour!** _


	5. The Location

_**The Location Of The Cult Of Vangarou** _

_**(feat an interview from Shion Kiba, one of the leaders)** _

**The Location of The Cult Of Vangarou are are only to be used for worshipping Vangarou. If any of the cult members catches you poking around, and if you are not a member, they will call for the Army Of Vangarou.**

**_ The Location: Vanga Forest, owned by Shion Kiba _ **

**If anybody that is not Shion Kiba (if you do not know who Shion Kiba is, please Google him) approaches the forests and tries to go inside without any authority, especially during one of our sessions, the Army Of Vangarou will escort them out with a warning.**

**Multiple trespasses are not welcome. Nobody knows what happens if someone does it multiple times.**

**But rest assured, it is not good.**

_**An Interview with Shion Kiba** _

**_INTERVIEWER_ :**

**Good day to The Cult Of Vangarou! Today, I will be interviewing Shion Kiba, one of the leaders! Here he comes!**

**_SHION_ _KIBA_ :**

**Hello! It is very nice to meet you!**

_**INTERVIEWER:** _

**It is such an honour to meet you, Mr Kiba! So tell me, Mr Kiba, what inspired you to start the Cult Of Vangarou?**

_**SHION KIBA:** _

**Well, as many know, I myself am a Vanguard player. However, what many people don't know is how I got into Vanguard. Vangarou was my saviour.**

_**INTERVIEWER:** _

**Wow, you must feel a lot of gratitude towards Vangarou, right?**

_**SHION KIBA:** _

**Yes, that's right. There was a time where I wanted to drop Vanguard completely. During that time, I visited the Dragon Empire Branch to say good bye to it. But Vangarou approached me, and asked me to cardfight. I tried to deny it but Vangarou was very insistent on it. I reluctantly agreed and won. But Vangarou challenged me again and I unwillingly accepted once more. And I won again. But Vangarou was persistent in challenging me multiple times. As time passed, I found myself having fun. Even though I won many times, Vangarou was not upset and continued to push my limits to the test.**

_**INTERVIEWER:** _

**So Vangarou persuaded you to not drop Vanguard? Amazing!**

_**SHION KIBA:** _

**Agreed. But when I turned my back for a second after winning a match, Vangarou had disappeared. I searched all over the place but could not find Vangarou. Apparently the person who was supposed to be Vangarou today had fallen ill and could not make it. And the costume was still in storage. This lead me to believe that Vangarou was truly a god. Thus, with some of my friends, I started the Cult Of Vangarou.**

_**INTERVIEWER:** _

**That was truly an incredible story! Thank you for sharing this with me!**

_**SHION KIBA:** _

**Ah, it was no problem at all. (chuckles)**

_**INTERVIEWER:** _

**I'm afraid that I don't have anymore time to spare though, what a shame... (sighs)**

_**SHION KIBA:** _

**Thats alright, I'm free for another interview on another day.**

_**INTERVIEWER:** _

**Thank you so much for coming Mr Kiba! I'm very grateful for this opportunity, and good bye to you!**

**As always, Hail Vangarou**


	6. The Army Of Vangarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hail Vangarou

_**The Army of Vangarou** _

**The Army Of Vangarou is lead by Tokoha Anjou, one of the leaders of The Cult Of Vangarou.**

**The Army Of Vangarou has only one purpose: To defend Our Lord and Saviour Vangarou and the members of Vangarou from any harm.**

**The Army Of Vangarou does not take kindly to threats to Vangarou, so be warned.**

**The Army Of Vangarou are armed with non violent weapons, but will use it in a way that will leave anyone unconscious.**

**If a member wishes to join The Arney Of Vangarou, they must undergo a special training.**

**All who join will receive a special uniform and badge for identification. If the badge has been stolen, all members will be alerted.**

**The Army Of Vangarou cannot have any infiltrators seeking to harm Vangarou.**

**If anyone trespasses on the sacred grounds of Vangarou, they will be quickly escorted out.**

**As always, Hail Vangarou**


	7. Weekly Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai disrespected Vangarou but took it back, and I will not forget this treacherous blight against Vangarou >:00000  
> (ily sai but Vangarou is not pleased)

_**The Monthly Event for the Cult Of Vangarou** _

  * **Egging the building where the Maelstrom Cult resides.**
  * **Chanting "HAIL VANGAROU" in front of the building.**
  * **Praying to Our Lord and Saviour Vangarou to rain curses down towards the Cult Of Maelstrom.**
  * **Repaying back what the Cult Of Maelstrom did to the statue of Vangarou to their own statue of Maelstrom.**
  * **Toilet papering the statue of Maelstrom.**
  * **Burning merchandise of Maelstrom on a pyre.**



**The Cult Of Maelstrom must suffer for what they did to Vangarou.**

**As always, Hail Vangarou**


	8. The Uniforms

**_The Uniforms_ **

**The Cult Of Vangarou assigns uniforms for all members. This is for identification matters. If a member does not wear their uniform, they will be escorted out of the premises immediately.**

**The uniforms are to show our unity and friendship. If a member shows up with a dirty uniform repeatedly or a uniform with holes, please dispose of them in the bin located near the sign that says 'Uniform Disposal' and collect a new uniform from the table near it as well.**

**Do not give the uniform away to someone else, The Cult Of Vangarou does not need a repeat of May's incident.**

**As always, Hail Vangarou**


End file.
